It has been deemed propitious to provide relatively small liquid applicators that are for a single use. These applicators usually employ a tubular rod-like handle which may be hand held. The distal end of such an applicator terminates in a brush or some sort of acceptable dauber. Such a device requires successively dipping the bristle end or dauber repeatedly in the to-be applied liquid.
In some instances such use is unacceptable for fear of unwarranted contamination that may ensue.
In other instances, the applicator is provided with a reservoir whereby additional to-be applied liquid is dispensed from the reservoir to the applicator end. Such a device may have available too much liquid for the task, resulting in the need to dispose any remaining quantity.
The prior art has been replete with attempts to provide an applicator having a quantity of liquid for use through a dauber. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,090 to Bavaveas; U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,948 to Honda et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,777 to Junji et al and U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,851 to Koptis are prior art attempts but do not solve the attendant problem.